


Forever Yours, Green xx

by Ships_Done_Got_Me_SHOOK_3



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But Sweet, Elavator is mentioned This is sad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ships_Done_Got_Me_SHOOK_3/pseuds/Ships_Done_Got_Me_SHOOK_3
Summary: Just read it.





	Forever Yours, Green xx

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to rush my other story so you get this instead 
> 
> I'll start making audio versions when I figure out how

Blue, in the beginning everything was so nice, it all felt so right  
We were so young, I knew I fell for you then, it does sound dumb 

Blue, it kills me to see you with her. I know you're not happy  
But we'll be free one day and we can say 'I love you' in the streets

Blue, I know things are hard right now but I'm forever yours, even of you're bot mine...NEVER forget that

Blue, I love you with all of my being. I feel as though I was made to love you with everything I have and am.

Blue, I know you're not 'Mine' to keep anymore but I'm still yours, I will ALWAYS be yours.

Blue, I hate the thought of quitting you but I cherish the thought of meeting you in a better, free world 

Forever Yours - Green xx


End file.
